La lettre
by C-Aemilia
Summary: "Le jour où tu liras cette lettre Harry  et je le voudrais vraiment , j'ai l'espoir que tu auras l'insouciance qui nous a caractérisés à Poudlard." Voici les mots d'une mère à son fils quelques jours avant de mourir.


La lettre 

* * *

Disclamer : L'univers, les personnages appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : _Le jour où tu liras cette lettre Harry (et je le voudrais vraiment), j'ai l'espoir que tu auras l'insouciance qui nous a caractérisé à Poudlard. _

_

* * *

_

Mon chéri,

Je profite de ce moment d'accalmie pour livrer sur ce parchemin ce que je ressens. Tu dors à mes côtés, dans ton petit lit. Les poings fermés, les sourcils froncés, tu as l'air soucieux. Comme si toi, petit être innocent, se doutait des heures sombres que nous vivons.

La maison a été soumise au sortilège de Fidélitas deux jours auparavant. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré, à ton père et moi, que notre sécurité était inébranlable. Cependant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mon côté sombre me souffle que toute cette sécurité est illusoire, qu'il ne nous reste plus que quelques jours sur cette Terre.

Nous avons choisi Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Au début, nous avions confié cette tâche à Sirius, mais au dernier moment, il nous a convaincu de prendre Peter. Un leurre, disait-il, Voldemort se tournerait plus facilement vers lui que vers Peter. James a estimé que l'idée était brillante, je n'ai pas osé le contredire. Je n'ai pas osé lui avouer que je soupçonnais un de nos amis d'avoir changer de camps. Peter a toujours été celui qui m'inspirait le moins confiance. Mais comment énoncer cela à ton père sans le blesser ? Sans le faire douter de ces capacités à protéger sa propre famille ? Si James l'a choisi comme Gardien, sous les conseils de Sirius, je ne peux que les suivre. Avec cet horrible doute. Et si nous nous étions trompés ? Comment pourrais-je me pardonner ? J'ai si peur Harry. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer, de rester confiante devant ta bouille d'enfant. Si tu savais tout ce poids qui pèse sur tes petites épaules. J'ai cru mourir le jour où Dumbledore nous a parlé de la prophétie. J'ai cru que ton père allait tuer Severus quand il apprit que Voldemort connaissait l'existence de la prophétie par sa faute. Severus et moi étions amis à Poudlard. Quand la réalité de la guerre s'est imposée à nous, il a fallu choisir un camp. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nos chemins se sont séparés. Il a choisi la facilité, j'ai choisi de me battre.

Moi-même je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que nous allions nous réveiller et reprendre une vie des plus normale au sein d'une guerre. Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Tu payes notre implication dans cette guerre. Quelle ironie du sort tout de même. Nous nous sommes lancés là-dedans, pour que toi et les autres sorciers aient une enfance, une vie sereine. Et voilà que ça se retourne contre nous. J'ai envie de crier à l'injustice mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Si nous ne sortons pas de cette guerre vivants Harry, je voulais que tu aies une trace de nous et que cette lettre ne se perde pas quelque part. Même si je fais confiance à Remus et à Sirius pour perpétrer notre souvenir. Ah ce cher Patmol, que j'ai appris à apprécier et dont je n'éprouve aucuns regrets à ce jour. C'est un parrain formidable, il te gâte beaucoup. A Poudlard, il transpirait d'arrogance. Mais ce n'était qu'une carapace. Une armure qui cachait sa fragilité et ses doutes face aux convictions qui berçaient sa famille. La famille Black était plongée jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire et répandaient des idées horribles sur les nés moldus. Sirius n'assumait pas et le vivait difficilement. Je me souviens de cette discussion que j'ai eu avec Remus à ce sujet. A la base, il venait me parler de James, mais la discussion a vite dérivé...

* * *

_« Lily, tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance, je t'assure qu'il a changé... » chuchota Remus avec lassitude. _

_Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec la jeune sorcière et il n'arrivait pas à lui faire lever les yeux de son épais grimoire poussiéreux. Il tapota la table patiemment, espérant qu'elle daigne à lui accorder son attention. _

_Lily ferma le livre brusquement, créant un nuage de poussière, qui taquina les sens aigus du jeune homme. Il grimaça légèrement tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard noir. Ses yeux vert émeraudes brillaient d'une colère contenue. _

_« Je dois supporter ce baratin combien de temps encore ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement. « Toute la clique compte défiler pour me parler de lui ? Manque plus que Peter et j'aurais eu la totale. Remus, tu es celui que j'apprécie le mieux de la bande mais dès qu'on me parle de James, tu sais que je sors les crocs »_

_Remus s'était attendu à ce petit discours. Une fois de plus, l'idée de James ne brillait pas par son ingéniosité. Il avait tenu à ce que ces amis fasse l'éloge de sa petite personne auprès de Lily. Sirius avait immédiatement adhéré tandis que lui-même restait dubitatif. Il avait accepté uniquement par amitié pour James et parce qu'il voyait que le jeune homme souffrait de cette situation. Depuis que James avait apprit que ses parents étaient malades, il avait beaucoup changé. Une maturité soudaine l'avait gagnée au début de leur 7ème année et sa peine se faisait parfois ressentir. Mais seulement ses amis l'avait vu dans cet état. Aux yeux de tout Poudlard, le jeune sorcier avait tenu à garder sa réputation de rigolo et ne pas perdre sa face d'arrogant. De ce fait, Lily ne l'avait pas vu changer. _

_« Je sais aussi que c'est ton ami, reprit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est physique. Je me demande encore comme tu fais pour les supporter. Oui parce que Sirius est bien pareil dans son genre. »_

_Elle n'aurait pas dû évoquer le cas de Sirius, là aussi la situation était délicate. Remus inspira un bon coup et se retint de lui balancer une remarque acide. Il appréciait Lily mais quand elle parlait de choses dont elle ignorait le fondement, cela l'agaçait profondément. _

_« Tu ne connais pas Sirius, tu ne peux pas savoir pourquoi il est comme ça. Tout comme James. »_

_« Ah parce qu'ils trouvent une justification à leur comportement ? Il manquait plus que ça tiens... »_

_La moutarde commençait vraiment à lui monter au nez. Et pourtant il en fallait pour que Remus Lupin perde patience. Il se cala au fond de sa chaise et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle ne lâcha pas. Défier Lily Evans se révélait être un vrai régal._

_Sans baisser les yeux, il se rapprocha d'elle. _

_« Je vais te confier quelque chose Lily et tu as intérêt à le garder pour toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Sirius affichait cette arrogance exagérée ? Tu crois vraiment que je le supporterais si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose ? »_

_Remus avait murmuré ces mots distinctement, avec une froideur qui lui était étrangère. Lily ne répondit rien, espérant sans doute qu'il continue._

_« Sirius est parti de chez lui cet été, il a craqué. Il ne supportait plus sa famille, leurs idéaux , leurs convictions qui l'ébranlait. Toute son enfance et chaque été, il a dû supporté la haine de sa mère, l'indifférence de son père et un petit frère qui rêve de servir Tu-sais-qui. Tu sais ce qu'on se ressent Lily quand on se fait rejeté par sa propre famille, tu l'as vécu avec ta sœur. »_

_Au fil de ses paroles, Remus avait vu le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Elle ignorait tout cela, elle ignorait les difficultés que son ami vivaient. _

_« Quand il a débarqué chez les parents de James cet été, il avait le visage en sang. Un gentil sort que sa chère mère lui a jeté en guise d'adieu. Quand la mère de James nous en parlé peu de temps après, tu te doutes que Sirius ne s'en ai pas vanté, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une mère pouvait faire preuve d'autant de cruauté envers son enfant. Chaque été, elle recueillait Sirius pour quelques semaines et devant sa belle gueule souriante, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Et lui nous en parlait rarement. »_

_Il fit une pause. Même s'il avait commit une erreur de révéler les secrets de Sirius, il ne regrettait pas son petit effet. Il vit les magnifiques yeux de Lily briller et il ressentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Peut-être que cela calmerait ses ardeurs. _

_« Maintenant Lily, dis-moi que tu comprends pourquoi il est comme ça. Pourquoi il ne veut pas montrer au monde entier que la vie chez lui était un véritable enfer ? Certains l'auraient manifesté autrement, lui il a choisit cette voie. Qui sommes-nous pour juger ? »_

_« Et pour James, pourquoi il est comme ça ? »_

_« Ça tu lui demanderas toi-même. » _

_Sans ajouter un mot, Remus se leva et quitta la bibliothèque silencieusement. Il espérait avoir semer le doute dans l'esprit de son amie. _

_

* * *

_

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus regardé ton parrain de la même façon. Ni même ton père. J'ai revu à la baisse mes exigences et j'ai appris à les connaître. Un an plus tard, je me mariais avec ton père et Sirius était son témoin. Un mariage aussi rapide que magnifique. Je souris encore quand j'admire nos mines resplendissantes sur les photos. Tu ne pourras pas dire que tes parents n'étaient pas amoureux. Et tout cela je le dois à Remus. Lui aussi dissimulait un sombre secret, je l'ai appris il y a pas si longtemps. Au final, Harry nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher, un secret qui guide nos comportements et qui fait de nous parfois quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours connu Remus en loup-garou. Était-il un petit garçon différent du jeune homme qu'il est devenu ? A-t-il perdu son innocence après s'être fait mordre ? La condition des loups-garous dans notre société est telle que la réalité doit vite s'imposer à eux. Je ne comprend pas, comment peut-on rejeter des êtres humains, qui ne sont justement pas humains une fois par mois ? Si des précautions sont prises, ils ne représentent aucun danger. Peut-être que je réagis de cette manière parce que Remus est mon ami et que je sais qu'il ne nous ferait jamais aucun mal. Quand ton père m'a avoué le petit problème de fourrure dont souffre Remus, il pensait que je le prendrais mal, que je ne l'accepterais pas.

* * *

_Lily le regardait ajuster sa cape sans rien dire. Assise sur le lit conjugal, ses yeux fixaient son mari se préparer à la quitter pour la nuit, comme il le faisait chaque mois. Elle avait tenté une fois de poser la question sur ses activités nocturnes mais James restait silencieux. Comme gardien d'un secret inavouable. La jeune femme soupira. _

_« Ma chérie je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je partes mais... » dit-il en se tournant vers elle. _

_« Mais tu ne peux pas m'en parler, j'ai compris James ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais finir par croire que tu fréquentes certaines personnes en tout illégalité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. _

_James éclata de rire. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la tempe de Lily. _

_« Tu as une imagination trop débordante pour ton propre bien. Rassure-toi, je ne vois pas d'autres femmes. Comment peut-être songer à l'infidélité alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à sortir avec toi ? »_

_« Justement, une fois la proie capturée, on peut vite s'en lasser... »_

_La jeune femme voulait qu'il culpabilise de l'abandonner sans rien lui dire. Elle savait cette démarche mesquine mais c'était plus fort qu'elle._

_« Ma belle, nous sommes mariés et tu attends notre premier enfant. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me lasser de toi ? »_

_Il était aussi fort qu'elle à ce jeu. Lily caressa son ventre arrondi. Cette grossesse, survenue de manière inattendue, les avait comblé de joie. Certes, ils étaient jeunes pour devenir parents mais la guerre qui régnait dans la communauté sorcière pressait inévitablement les gens à profiter de la vie. Parfois Lily s'en voulait de donner naissance à un enfant dans de telles conditions et elle priait fort pour que cette guerre cesse avant. _

_« Justement je deviens énorme avec mes 6 mois de grossesse et repoussante et... »_

_« Tu arrêtes ton cinéma, je suis à court d'argument là, Je dois y aller, je reviens demain matin comme d'habitude »_

_James l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et recommanda à son petit bonhomme d'être sage, sa maman avait besoin de dormir. Lily se laissa attendrir. Il était vraiment adorable avec le bébé et comme elle, il attendait sa venue avec impatience. _

_« Si je vois du rouge à lèvre sur le col de ta robe demain, tu sais ce qui t'attend James _

_Potter ! »_

_Il lui tira la langue et quitta la chambre. Lily ressentit un immense vide. Elle se leva et ses pas la guidèrent vers le rocking chair installé près de la fenêtre. Dans quelques mois, elle y bercerait son petit garçon. La lune était pleine ce soir-là. Aucun nuage ne venait la troubler. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir, les mains posées sur son ventre. _

_Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui la réveilla le lendemain matin. Un plaid en laine la recouvrait et il fallut un certain temps pour qu'elle se souvienne pourquoi elle s'était endormie à cet endroit. James. Son départ mystérieux. La pleine lune. Le lit était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé, les draps trop tirés pour imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu s'allonger dedans. James était sûrement rentré qu'au petit matin. La pendule moldue dans la chambre indiquait 9h. Elle avait dormit tant que ça. _

_Lily étira ses membres douloureux et décida de prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle accueillit avec bonheur le jet d'eau chaude. Ses muscles, tendus par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle avait dormi, semblaient lui dire merci. _

_Seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, elle rejoignit la cuisine. James était déjà attablé, un café chaud et la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez. _

_« Bonjour la marmotte ! » _

_Le ton joyeux de sa voix et son sourire ne parvinrent pas à cacher ses traits tirés par un manque de sommeil évident. Lily vint se blottir sur ses genoux et passa une main attentionnée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés._

_« Tu as l'air exténué mon chéri, quelles folles aventures as-tu vécu cette nuit ? » _

_Il l'embrassa dans la cou « Si tu savais, tu me croirais pas », murmura-t-il. _

_« Je suis inquiète James, tu mets toujours plusieurs jours à te remettre de ces nuits. » _

_Elle se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Visiblement son mari n'en avait pas eu le courage. Habituellement, quand elle se levait, la table croulait déjà sous l'assaut des confitures et petits pains. Elle décida de préparer des pancakes. _

_« Je sais mais il en a besoin, je ne peux pas le laisser » déclara James tandis qu'elle sortait les ingrédients nécessaire à la pâte._

_« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui en a besoin ? »_

_Lily versa distraitement la farine et le beurre dans son saladier, attendant avec une certaine appréhension la réponse de son mari. _

_« Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile »_

_La jeune femme écouta les conseils de James et s'installa en face de lui. Qu'avait-il à lui annoncer pour que son visage souriant soit devenu si grave ? _

_« Tu acceptes plus au moins sans broncher mes sorties nocturnes mensuelles et j'ai conscience que j'ai de la chance. Peu de femme aurait toléré de rester dans l'ignorance. » La conversation commençait mal._

_« James je te fais confiance c'est tout, même si parfois c'est difficile »_

_Lily ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle le sentait hésitant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin particulier. La formalité n'avait jamais été une caractéristique de James Potter. _

_« Oui justement et j'ai aussi conscience que j'ai trop tiré la corde à propos de ces soirées. Hier soir, j'en ai discuté au principal concerné de cette histoire et il est d'accord pour que je t'en parle »_

_« Avec qui tu étais hier soir ? Ou plutôt avec qui tu passes toutes ces nuits ? » Demanda Lily, tout en s'inquiétant sur la situation dans laquelle s'était fourrée son mari. _

_« Avec Remus, Sirius et Peter » révéla-t-il._

_Son air coupable l'a fit presque sourire. Tout un foin pour annoncer qu'il partageait ses sorties nocturnes avec ses meilleurs amis ? Non, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus grave se cachait derrière ce simple aveu. _

_« Bon mon chéri, je commence à perdre patience. Quoique tu veux me dire, je te promet que je resterais calme. Tu me connais... »_

_James ricana et elle ne sut comment l'interpréter. Bon d'accord, elle était connu pour ses crises de colère assez exceptionnelles et son répondant parfois déstabilisant mais tout de même. Quand cela concernait son mari et ses amis, elle réagissait différemment._

_« Remus est un loup-garou et Peter, Sirius et moi l'accompagnons à chaque pleine lune » _

_Lily se sentit pâlir. Par Merlin, Remus, un loup-garou. Une pléiade de sentiments la traversèrent à ce moment-là. Elle était partagée entre la compassion (qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?) et la colère... Elle se leva soudainement, se cognant à la table. Elle grimaça de douleur mais à cet instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. _

_« J'ai promis d'être calme mais là je ne peux pas. Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? J'adore Remus, c'est la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse mais quand il se transforme, je pense pas que ça soit encore le cas. Et vous, vous êtes avec lui ? Bon dieu James, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? »_

_La jeune femme tremblait. Elle sentait les larmes monter, son cœur battait trop vite. L'inquiétude semblait littéralement l'envahir. James se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Une étreinte réconfortante l'entoura et elle se laissa aller contre son torse. _

_« Ma belle, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Tu crois franchement que l'on prendrait autant de risque avec un loup-garou ? Nous avons pris des précautions et ce depuis notre 5ème année »_

_« Comment ? »_

_Une main caressait ses cheveux roux. Son corps semblait s'apaiser un peu. _

_« Nous sommes devenus des Animagi. Un loup-garou est contrôlable en présence d'autres animaux. Je suis désolé Lily, j'aurais voulu t'en parler avant mais Remus avait tellement peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas. Les gens oublient souvent que les loups-garous sont humains 29 jours par mois »_

_Elle repoussa ses bras et se rassit sur une chaise. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter, c'était trop d'un coup. _

_« Des Animagi ? Tu sais, ça me fait la même impression que si tu m'avais annoncé que tu menais une double vie. Je croyais connaître tout de toi mais j'ignorais l'existence d'une grosse partie de ta vie »_

_« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir Lily. Mais je t'en prie, ne rejette pas la faute sur Remus. Nous avons pris cette décision à trois, sans le concerter avant. Ça nous a semblé être un bon compromis pour qu'il se sente moins seul les soirs de pleine lune. »_

_« Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez gardé votre secret au nom de l'amitié. Peu de personnes auraient accepté de faire ça pour un ami. C'est un choc mais jamais je ne rejetterais Remus, je sais ce que c'est d'être étranger à une société conformiste. Certes, les nés moldus sont moins touchés que les loups-garous. C'est un ami et ce n'est pas un problème de fourrure qui va m'empêcher de le côtoyer. »_

_En guise de réponse, James l'embrassa « Il va être heureux et moi aussi je suis heureux. Je t'aime. »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu te transformes en cerf ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon Patronus représentait cet animal... »_

_Il sourit. Et Lily comprit que l'amour pouvait aller loin parfois._

_

* * *

_

Les jours suivants ont été étranges. Puis finalement, je me suis décidée à en discuter avec Remus et cela m'a fait énormément de bien. A lui aussi je crois. J'ai vécu les pleins lunes suivantes plus sereinement. J'ai beaucoup ri en apprenant que Sirius se transformait en chien. Et bizarrement, cela m'a conforté dans notre choix de le prendre pour parrain. Quant à Peter, je ne sais toujours pas comment interpréter son animal. Je n'aime pas les rats. Bien qu'intelligente, ces bestioles sont répugnantes. C'est ainsi que Cornedrue, Patmol , Queudver et Lunard ont pris vie pour moi. J'espère mon chéri que toi aussi tu auras cette tolérance qui fera que tu ne verras aucune différence entre telle ou telle personne. Voldemort sème la discorde, menée par cette idée de racisme, et nous sommes en guerre pour défendre notre cause.

D'ailleurs, tu crois que les mages noirs aussi ont quelque chose à cacher qui justifie leur déviance ? Voldemort est né d'un père moldu qui l'a abandonné avant sa naissance. Cela peut-il justifier une telle haine envers les nés moldus ? Tu dois penser que je me pose beaucoup de questions, mais je cherche une justification, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi nous sommes contraints à subir ça, pourquoi un sentiment de terreur et de méfiance a envahi la communauté sorcière.

Le jour où tu liras cette lettre Harry (et je le voudrais vraiment), j'ai l'espoir que tu auras l'insouciance qui nous a caractérisé à Poudlard. Nous étions bien entre les murs du château, on se sentait en sécurité. Une fois la 7ème année terminé, la réalité nous a frappée de plein fouet. Et le choc fut assez dur. La guerre était sous nos yeux et beaucoup de personnes ont choisi leur camp à ce moment-là. Pour nous, notre choix était fait depuis longtemps et nous l'avons vécu réellement à la sortie de Poudlard. Ne choisis jamais la facilité Harry, sois courageux et bats-toi pour tes convictions.

J'entends ton père dans le salon, il a dû se réveiller de sa longue sieste. Parfois je me demande qui dort le plus entre lui et toi. J'aurais voulu ne pas terminer cette lettre sur une note aussi grave. Je suis heureuse malgré tout, malgré ces doutes et l'inquiétude qui me rongent.

Je poserais ces parchemins dans une boite que j'ai préparé pour toi. J'ai mis tout à un tas de photos de la famille ainsi que quelques petits vêtements que tu as porté les mois qui ont suivi ta naissance. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'y tiens.

James est déjà sorti de la maison malgré le sort qui la protège et le danger qui règne. J'espère qu'il acceptera de poser cette boite dans notre coffre fort de Gringotts. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard et je sais aussi que tu la trouveras si jamais.

Ton père tente de lire mes mots au-dessus de mon épaule, je veux pas qu'il sache tout ça. Alors je vais te laisser. Enfin pas pour longtemps, tu vas bientôt de réveiller toi aussi. Je t'embrasse mon chéri. Avec toute mon affection,

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là

A bientôt peut-être !


End file.
